Heart Warmer
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Susie takes in a homeless girl. How will this affect her relationship with Jonesy?
1. Here's Trouble

Ok so I'm back! Well sort of anyway. I'm still curled up in bed recovering form my operation but I'm sure I'll survive. Anyways. I've had a bit of spare time on my hands so in between all the being sick and what not I've managed to write this fic. I hope you guys like it.

Jess

**Title:** Heart Warmer

**Summary: **Susie and Jonesy arrest and interview a teenager who was caught shoplifting. She then reveals to them a secret that makes Susie want to help. When Susie invites the girl to her home things will never be the same again...set after the bombing. Susie has bought a new house and has just moved in to it from the Imperial. Jonesy and Susie still haven't overcome their differences about the whole Donna thing. Ben is still with us (as if I would ever let him leave!) and he and PJ let Jonesy move into the spare room at their place.

"Let me go! I didn't do nothin'!" the girl screamed as Jonesy dragged her over to the patrol car. Her long brown hair was knotted and looked as though someone had tried to pull it all out, her clothes were torn and her face was very pale.

"Saying you didn't do nothing implies that you did actually do something. So I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. At least until we get back to the station." Jonesy told her and he forced her into the back of the car.

"You right Jonesy?" Susie asked when he hit his head on the door.

"I'm fine." He replied blushing slightly.

"Great well let's get her back to the station for questioning."

"I told you I didn't do nothin' now let me go." She cried again as she was dragged through the station.

"What's going on here?" PJ asked. He was on his way back into his office with his cup of coffee.

"We found this young lady here...if you could call her that...breaking the law." Jonesy replied.

"Oh yeah? What was she doing?"

"I wasn't doing nothing!' She cried.

"Exactly. She wasn't doing nothing which means she was stealing from Mrs Rose's shop." Jonesy explained and he struggled to get her through to the interview room without getting hurt.

"Righto." PJ nodded his head and turned back towards his office. "Kids these days."

"Tell me about it. This is the third time this week this has happened. Luckily this time we actually caught the culprit." Susie explained and she smiled at PJ before joining Jonesy in the interview room.

"What's your name?" Susie asked.

"What's it to you?" She scowled.

"Well we can't legally interview you until we have a parent or guardian present." Susie replied. "We need your name so we can call your parents."

"I aint got any."

"You don't have parents?" Susie asked correcting the girls' grammar.

"Nope."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They kicked me out of the house, told me I aint their daughter no more. Therefore if I aint their daughter they aint me parents." The girl replied.

"Where do they live?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well it is because we need to conduct this interview so we can charge you with theft and you can leave. And we can't do that without a parent or guardian present." Jonesy replied.

"Well that aint me problem is it?"

"It is your problem because we can't let you go until we've conducted the interview and we cant do so if there isn't a legal guardian present."

"Well according to law I am my own guardian." She retorted. "Which apparently gives me parents a reason to kick me out of home."

"So you're over 18?"

"Only by one day."

"Well then we can conduct the interview." Jonesy replied.

"I told ya I did nothin' wrong."

"You said your parents kicked you out of the house. Does that mean you don't have a place to live?" Susie asked.

"Well duh. Saying they kicked me out implies that they don't want me living there."

"How long ago did that happen?" Susie asked.

"Dunno. Three, four days now."

"And you've been living on the streets since then?"

"So? That's not a crime is it?"

"No but stealing is."

"I didn't steal nothin'!"

"Which like I said before implies that you have stolen something. We found these in your bag!" He held up empty chip packets and chocolate wrappers.

"I thought you said you couldn't conduct the interview."

"Well you're over 18 so we can. Now where did you get these from?" He held them up again.

"I bought them."

"I thought you said you had no money?" Jonesy inquired.

"So?"

"So if you had no money how did you buy them?"

She sat in silence for a minute then she looked up Jonesy's eyes started into hers.

"Ok fine I stole them. So what? It's just a packet of chips and a few chocolate bars. It's not like she doesn't have enough of them anyway." She looked down again.

"We're going to have to charge you with theft. You do realise that?"

"So what. Go ahead. It's not like I care. Send me to jail if you want. It'd be much better than living on the street." She closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming.

"Well I don't think you'll be sent to jail over an incident this small." Susie smiled.

"But you will get a fine and have to appear before a court. And you'll also have to pay back the shop owner."

"Go ahead. Do whatever the hell you like. It's not as if anybody cares anyway." She started quivering.

"Jonesy can I have a word?" Susie asked.

"Fine." they walked out of the interview room.

"What?" He asked.

"We don't really have to charge her do we?"

"She committed a crime."

"You heard what she said. She's got no money and no place to stay."

"Since when has that been our problem? Call child services and they'll deal with it. Our job is to catch criminals and that's it."

"Jonesy she was desperate. She looks as if she hasn't had a decent meal or showered or anything in weeks." Susie looked at the monitor.

"So call child services. We've got a job to do and we have to do it."

"Fine. Go ahead and charge her then see if I care. But I don't want to be the one responsible for killing her." Susie yelled making everyone else turn and look at them.

"I have no choice Susie. It's my job." He walked off. Susie sighed and followed him back into the interview room ignoring the confused faces around her.

"Now I'm going to ask you once again. What is your name?" Jonesy cried.

"None of your business."

"Listen. We need to get your name please. If you don't give it to us we'll have to get one of the sergeants in here to get it or the Senior Sergeant even." Susie replied.

"So."

"So trust me when I say that they aren't going to be as understanding as I am."

"Fine." She scoffed. "Jeskia"

"Full name please."

"Jesika Joanna Lowman." She rolled her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. Thank god." Jonesy muttered. "Come on." He led her out into the main office.

"Are you satisfied with the treatment you received today?" she was quiet. "Just say Yes and you can go."

"Yes." She replied with a fake smile.

"You understand that you have been charged and you will be required to attend a court hearing on the 28th?" Jonesy asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Sign here." He handed her a pen.

"Gee thanks." She replied and she signed the paper. He handed her a copy and then walked away. Jesika was about to leave when Susie stopped her.

"Before you leave I was going to ask you if you'd like to come around to my place. You look like you could do with a nice hot shower." Susie offered. "And a decent meal."

"Get stuffed. Like I'd accept anything from you. You just made my life a hell of a lot worse." She turned away.

"I'll give you my address anyway. Just in case you do want to drop by." Susie handed her a piece of paper with her address and phone number on it.

Jesika pulled the piece of paper away and walked out of the station without saying anything else. Susie wiped a tear from her eye as she watched Jes walk away.

Later that night Susie was sitting at her kitchen table going through some papers when the doorbell rang. She got up and walked to the front door. She was really surprised when she saw who it was standing there.

"Jeskia?" She asked.

"I was wondering if the offer of a meal and a place to stay still stands?"

"Come on in." Susie smiled. "I'm just in the middle of sorting out some work. I can whip you up something to eat if you like?"

"Yeah. That'd be good." she replied.

"Take a seat." She pointed to the dining setting.

"Thanks."

"So Jesika..."

"You can call me JJ." She replied.

"Ok JJ. What do you feel like?"

"Dunno. What have you got?"

She looked into the fridge. "I've got leftover Chinese if you want some?"

"No. I don't eat Chinese. Can't stand it."

"Ah..." She searched through the almost empty fridge. "What about leftover pizza?"

"It'll do. Anything but Chinese."

"Well I'll chuck it in the microwave then." A few minutes later she walked back up to the table.

"Thanks" JJ said as Susie handed her a plate with a couple of pieces of pizza on it.

"No problem." Susie watched as JJ devoured the pizza. "How long has it been since you've eaten properly?"

"Dunno. Too long." JJ replied as she stuffed her face.

"I'll tell you what. I think you should have a nice long hot shower and I'll find you some old clothes to wear. Then you can stay the night here. How does that sound?"

"Great. Thankyou so much." JJ smiled up at Susie as she polished off the pizza.

"It's no trouble really. It's nice having some company. This house is way to big for one person anyway." Susie replied. There was a long pause before JJ broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." She said and lowered her head.

"For what?"

"Before. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just I'm not really in the habit of accepting charity."

"Well this is not Charity. It's well..."

"It's ok. Really. Don't worry about it."

"Ok Susie replied." She watched as JJ shoved the last bit of pizza into her mouth.

"Did you say something about a shower?"

"Just down the hall to your left. Third door." Susie replied. "I'll just grab you a towel and some clothes."

"Thankyou." JJ replied with a smile.

"You go and have yourself a shower and I'll organise somewhere for you to sleep."

"Thanks." JJ replied.

"No problem really."

Later that night after JJ had finished in the shower and was dressed in a pair of Susie's old PJ's they were sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate.

"So are the PJ's comfy enough?"

"Yeah. They fit perfectly."

"They belonged to my little sister. She left a box of her old clothes at my place when I moved in. apparently she cleaned out her cupboard and there was nowhere to put that box." Susie explained.

"How old is your sister?"

"She's about 23 now. She just can't bear to get rid of anything she owns. She's kept every piece of clothing she's ever been given since she was 6."

JJ laughed. "Now that's what I call someone who loves clothes."

"Yeah." Susie replied. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. Tow younger brothers and a younger sister."

"How old are they?"

"Well James and Kerrie a.k.a. the terrible twosome are both 16 and then there's Caleb who's only 7."

"So you're the oldest then?"

"Yeah." She went quiet. "I miss them. I really do."

"Your family?"

"Well mostly Kerrie. She was like a mini me. She tried to be exactly like me." JJ laughed. "That's one of the reasons Mum didn't want me at home anymore. She said that I was a bad influence on Kerrie. She told me that I could either change who I was completely or get out of the house."

"And you didn't like the idea of changing?"

"No. I am who I am and I'm proud of it."

"You know you're not such a bad kid." Susie told her.

"You're not so bad either. I never thought that cops were capable of being this nice."

"Oh there's a lot about me you don't know." Susie smiled.

"Well I guess that I'll just have to find out then wont I?" JJ smiled. Then there was a silence whilst Susie watched JJ sip her hot chocolate.

"Can I ask you something?" Susie said breaking the silence.

"Sure." JJ replied.

"How would you feel about staying here for a while?"

"You mean like a couple of days?"

"I meant like a couple of months, years even. Until you've got yourself back on your feet." Susie suggested.

"Are you kidding?"

"No. I'm serious. I'd love for you to stay. You seem like a nice enough girl." Susie replied.

"Well...I guess there's no harm in it."

"Ok. It's settled then. But I only have one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you do anything else wrong then you'll have to leave." Susie told her.

"Deal. And don't worry I wont let you down."

Susie smiled. They spent the rest of the night chatting about Susie's family and explaining what made Susie decide to become a cop. JJ managed to avoid the subject of her family and her life as much as she could. But Susie didn't mind. It was nice just to have someone to talk to for once.

The next morning Susie woke up to the smell of something cooking. She climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen where she saw JJ standing over the bench pouring some juice into a glass.

"Morning." Susie said making JJ jump a little. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." JJ replied. "I made you breakfast. Just to say thanks for letting me stay."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I did. If it weren't for you then I would probably have starved to death." JJ replied.

"I told you it's my pleasure. It's great to have some company for once."

"So you really don't mind me staying here?"

"Of course not." Susie replied and she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Thankyou."

"Stop saying that. I told you it's nothing and you have no reason to thank me."

"Well thankyou anyway." JJ told her.

"I was thinking I might take you shopping today. Get you some new clothes and maybe a new hairdo." Susie suggested as she ate some of her bacon.

"It's a nice offer but I really don't want to put you out. I mean you've already done enough for me as it is."

"It's ok really. I've been meaning to go shopping for a while now anyway so I may as well kill two birds with one stone." Susie sipped her juice.

"Well...I guess if you really want to. But I will pay you back eventually." JJ replied.

"Nonsense. It's a gift. Not charity a gift ok."

"Ah...OK." JJ said hesitantly. "Although I still feel really bad about you spending your money on me and you don't even know me."

"Hey I told you things last night I've never told anyone before. That to me says I know you well enough to trust you." Susie replied.

"Well ok then." JJ smiled.

"You have a really beautiful smile." Susie commented.

"No I don't. I'm hideous."

"Well if that's the way you feel, there's only one thing for it."

"What's that?" JJ asked curiously.

"A Makeover!" Susie replied excitedly.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. You'll see by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be even more beautiful than you are already."

"Ok." JJ replied hesitantly even though she didn't like the sound of the idea she went along with it to make Susie happy. She finished up her breakfast, had a shower and within the next hour they were on their way to the shopping centre in St David's.

"Sorry I'm late." Susie walked in without her uniform on. She and JJ had come straight form the shopping centre.

"Uniform?" Mark asked.

"I've got a spare one in my locker I can change into."

"Why aren't you already wearing one?" Mark asked.

"Sorry I wasn't at home and I lost track of time." Susie explained. "It won't happen again."

"Very well. Hurry up." He said to her. "But you'll have to make up for it with overtime tonight."

"No problem." Susie walked into the mess room.

"Kell there's someone out the front. Can you deal with her please?"

"Sure." Kelly replied and walked through the door into the front desk area.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm just waiting for Susie." JJ replied.

"Ok. Would you like to come through? I'm sure she wont be long."

"Ok sure." JJ replied and she followed Kelly into the main office.

"Hey." Joss smiled and winked at JJ. "What's up?"

"Excuse me?" JJ asked.

"Joss leave the poor girl alone." Mark warned. "Can we help you miss?"

"Actually I was just waiting for Susie."

"Well you're lucky. She just arrived."

"I know. I came with her." JJ replied.

"Really?" Jonesy asked. "How do you know Susie?"

"We just met yesterday actually. You guys brought me in and charged me with theft. Don't you remember?" JJ asked.

"Huh?" Jonesy was confused.

"Jesika. Jesika Lowman." She said with a smile.

"No way!" Joss cried. "You're..."

"What happened?" Jonesy asked.

JJ was about to reply when Susie walked out.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Ah yeah." JJ replied.

"Great. Mark I'll be back in a few minutes. I've just got to drop JJ back at my place."

"She's staying with you?" Jonesy asked.

"As a matter of fact she is. Do you have a problem with that?" Susie retorted. Jonesy stayed silent. "Didn't think so. Come on JJ." Susie took her arm.

"Pick up the lunches whilst you're out can you?' Mark told her not impressed that she was leaving after only being there for two minutes.

"Sure." Susie replied and they left the station.

Later that day after Susie arrived back at work and was busy sorting out her paperwork when Jonesy came and stood next to her.

"Can I have a word?"

"I'm busy."

"It's important."

"Fine." She sighed and turned to him. "Well?"

"In private."

Susie groaned and followed him into the mess room.

"This better be good. I've got a hell of a lot of paperwork to do."

"Why are you letting that girl stay with you?" He asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Susie replied.

"Yes it is. I'm worried you're going to get hurt."

"She's an 18 year old orphan who has nowhere to go. What was I supposed to do let her starve to death?" Susie cried.

"I told you to call child services."

"What are they going to do? She's 18 now Jonesy." Susie replied. "And since when has it been your business who I have staying with me anyway?"

"She's a criminal. I'm worried she'll do something to hurt you."

"She's not a criminal Jonesy. She took that food so she could survive."

"She stole that food Susie and that makes her a criminal."

"Just leave it ok. I can do whatever the hell I want to and if I want her to stay with me then she'll stay with me."

"Does the Boss know about this?"

"I don't know. Probably not." Susie replied unhappily. "I don't see what any of this has to do with you anyway."

"Well I'm worried she'll take advantage of you." Jonesy said.

"Well there's no need to worry. I've got everything under control. JJ is a nice young girl and I want to help her out. She's got nowhere else to go." Susie cried. "I am just trying to make sure she turns her life around. I'm going to help her get through school and find a job and there's nothing you or anybody else can do to stop me." Susie cried and she left the room without saying anything else.

Well that's what I've got so far. Please give me feedback. I want to know what you thought!

Jess


	2. The Disovery

Heart Warmer-2

Susie sat on the couch and watched as JJ did a fashion parade showing off all the clothes they had bought that day.

"Wow you look great in that." Susie commented when JJ walked out wearing a denim skirt and a peasant top.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It really suits you. Hey I have an idea. Keep that outfit on. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"No you don't have to do that."

"It's nothing really. I've got all this money and nothing better to spend it on." Susie replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of Course. It's great having someone I can relate to. You're like my little sister all over again." Susie smiled.

"I've always wanted a big sister."

"Well I guess if you want I could be your big sister."

"Are you kidding?" JJ cried. "That would be great. Better than great." JJ jumped into Susie's open arms and the two of them held each other in the tight embrace.

"Well I guess it's time for dinner. Just let me get changed and we'll get out of here." Susie pulled away. "I wont be long." She rushed into her room. She emerged a few minutes later wearing a pair of bootleg jeans and a black Singlet top.

"You look great." JJ smiled.

"Thankyou. I don't usually get people complimenting my clothes."

"Well you'd better get used to it." JJ told her.

"I'm sure I will." Susie replied. She grabbed her bag and linked arms with JJ then the two of them walked out of the house and climbed into Susie's convertible. (AN: I know she probably doesn't have a convertible but in my fic she does!)

"I love this car." JJ cried as they were driving along and the wind was blowing through her hair.

"So do I. Best thing I ever bought." She replied.

"How could you afford it? I mean these cars are always so expensive."

"Well you see it's a complicated story. I used to be married. That was until my husband was shot." Susie explained to her what had happened as they drove along.

"Oh." JJ fell silent. "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's not your fault. I guess it was my own fault for being so pushy." Susie replied. "I should have been more understanding. Maybe then we could have worked it out." She added. "Before he died he had filled out a life insurance policy. And he changed his will to leave everything he had to me." She explained. "$1,500,000 to be exact. I guess he was just looking after me."

"Wow." Was all that JJ could say. "And you used the money to get your house and car?"

"Among other things."

"Doesn't it hurt? I mean using the money he left for you. Surely there has to be some sort of pain when you think about how you got it."

Susie pulled the car into the Imperial parking lot.

"Well there is sometimes. But I think I'm ready to move on. I mean I still think about Brad a lot. Whenever I see something that reminds me of him I start thinking about how happy we were." A tear escaped from her eye and she wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't apologise. I actually feel so much better. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about Brad before now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It feels so much better to have my feelings out in the open. I've had them bottled up for so long now."

"Well I was glad to help you." JJ replied and she leaned over and gave Susie a hug.

"Thanks." Susie replied and she smiled.

"Hey do you know where the bathroom is?" JJ asked as they walked into the pub.

"Just down the hall to the left." Susie pointed.

"Thanks. I wont be long.'

"I'll grab us a table." Susie said and she walked up to the bar.

"Hey Suse." Chris said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could grab a table for two in the dining room?"

"Not joining the others tonight?"

"Actually no. I'm having dinner with a friend."

"Oh." Chris raised her eyebrows. "This 'friend' wouldn't happen to be someone I know would it?"

"No I don't think so. She's only been in town for a few days." Susie explained.

"Ah. It's a female friend." Chris replied.

"What did you think I had a date or something?" Susie almost laughed.

"Well not exactly." Chris replied. "Anyway right this way." She led Susie through to the dining room and she sat down.

"I'll get James to bring you a menu." Chris said.

"Thanks Chrissie."

"No problems." Chris replied and she walked off. A few minutes later JJ emerged from the bathroom and wandered towards the dining room.

"Hey!" Susie called. "Over here." She waved to JJ.

"Hey." JJ made her way over and sat down.

"So what do you feel like eating for dinner?" Susie asked as James the hired help brought over a couple of menus.

"Thankyou." They said as James passed the menus to them.

"I'm not sure." JJ said to Susie. "The Italian meatball spaghetti sounds nice." JJ suggested.

"I think I might have one of Chris's famous steaks." Susie replied.

"Sounds tasty. But I'm not really one for steak. I'm more of a chicken person." JJ replied.

"Chicken is not one of my favourite meats." Susie replied.

"Really? I love chicken." JJ laughed and the two of them started a conversation about their favourite foods.

Later that night Susie was heading back from the bathroom past the stairs when Jonesy walked down them.

"Hey." He said and Susie looked up.

"Oh it's you." She mumbled.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said before. I'm just worried you're going to get hurt." He smiled at her.

"Like I said before. JJ is a perfectly fine young woman who just needs someone to love her that's all. And right now I'm the only possible candidate for that." Susie replied. "If you have a problem with that then take it out on someone else. I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to dinner with JJ."

Jonesy sighed as she walked off. He walked back up the stairs wondering if this was how Susie had felt when she was trying to help with Donna. All he wanted to do was help her but she just wouldn't listen.

"You're here early." Mark commented as Jonesy walked through the front door of the station the next morning ½ hour before his shift started.

"I've got some things I have to organise before my shift starts." He replied.

"Fair enough." Mark replied and Jonesy walked into the mess room. He dumped his bag in his locker then headed out to his desk.

"Hey Serge?" He asked.

"Yes Constable Jones?" Mark replied.

"Do we have the number for child services around at all?"

"Ah it should be in the phone book." Mark replied. "Why? Something happen to someone you know?"

"No. Just want to check something."

"Ok fair enough." Mark turned back to his work.

"Ah here we go." Jonesy dialled the number her had found.

"Good morning St David's Children's Help Centre how can I help you?" A young female voice asked.

"Yes Hi. It's Constable Evan Jones here from Mt Thomas police. I was wondering if I could make a few enquires."

"Sure." The woman replied. "What would you like to know?"

"I was wondering if you had the records for a…Jesika Lowman?" He asked.

"Hold on a second and I'll check." Jonesy listed to the hold music that was playing.

"Are you there?" The woman asked a few minutes later.

"Yes." Jonesy replied.

"I'm sorry but we don't have anyone by that name on record. If you want I can put you through to the Melbourne office. They may have some record there."

"Yes thankyou that would be great." Jonesy replied.

"Ok. Just hold on a minute and I'll put you through."

"Melbourne Children's services Linda Speaking how may I help you?" Another woman's voice came on the line.

"Hi it's Constable Evan Jones from Mt Thomas Police here. I was wondering if you had any record of a Jesika Lowman at all?"

"I'll just check for you. Please hold."

"What's your interest in Jesika Lowman?" Mark asked.

"Just doing a check-up that's all." Jonesy replied.

"This would have anything to do with the fact that she's staying with Susie would it?"

"I'm just worried about her. I don't trust this girl."

"Evan she's just a kid…" Mark started.

"A kid who committed a crime." Jonesy retorted.

"Are you there?' Linda asked.

"Yes." Jonesy replied.

"Well it seems we have three people by that name." She explained. "Would you mind spelling her name for me?" Linda asked.

"J. e. s. i. k. a. L. o. w. m. a. n." Jonesy spelt it out to her.

"Right." Linda said. "If you like I can fax the information off to you?' Linda asked. "Or we could send it by mail which could take up to 7 days to reach you?"

"Fax would be great." Jonesy replied.

"Ok so what was the number?"

Jonesy told her the fax number.

"Ok we'll send that right over." Linda replied. "Thankyou for calling."

"Thanks." Jonesy replied and he hung up the phone.

"If a fax comes in for me will you let me know?" Jonesy said and he stood up.

"Ok." Mark replied as Jonesy walked into the Mess room once again.

Later that day when Susie got to work she noticed that there was a fax sitting in the machine. She was about to pull it out when Mark grabbed it.

"Ah that's for me." He said. "Sorry I should have pulled it out before." Mark smiled.

"Oh." Susie replied. "So what have you got for me to do?"

"You and Evan are on Patrol." Mark replied. "He should be back in a second."

"Were is he?"

"Ah…" Mark started.

"I'm right here." Jonesy said as he walked up behind Susie. "Ready to go?" He had his jacket on and keys in his hand.

"Sure." Susie replied.

"Evan before you leave

"I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok." Susie headed out of the station.

"Yes?" Jonesy asked.

"This came for you." He handed the fax to Jonesy.

"Thanks." He looked at it. "What? This cant be right." He said after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"I've got to tell Susie." He quickly ran out to where Susie was waiting by the car.

"Gee what's your hurry?' Susie asked when she saw him running.

"Look at this." He thrust the paper into Susie's hand.

"What is it?"

"Promise not to get mad at me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I called Child services to check out Jesika's background."

"You what!" Susie cried.

"Before you go off at me read the information they faxed me." He referred to the paper. Susie slowly read it.

"What? No this can't be right?" Susie cried. "There has to be some mistake."

"Well I don't think there is." Jonesy replied. "They can't have mistaken something like that."

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't she have told me?" Susie asked.

"I don't know. She didn't tell any of us."

"I have to talk to Jes about it." Susie said. "Tell the Boss I'm taking personal time."

"Susie no." Jonesy started but before he could stop her she had taken his keys and was driving off with the Patrol car.

"Susie." He closed his eyes. "Please don't let her do anything stupid!" He looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked when he saw Jonesy walk back into the station. "I thought I heard the car drive off."

"You did."

"Then why aren't you in it?"

"Susie borrowed it."

"What do you mean 'borrowed'?" Mark asked.

"She said to say she's taking some personal time. Look I have to talk to the boss ok." Jonesy headed into Tom's office without knocking.

"Jones what are you doing? Don't you know how to knock."

"Sorry." Jonesy apologised.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol with Raynor?"

"That's the problem. She's taken off with the patrol car."

"What?" Tom started getting angry.

"Before you get angry she has a good excuse."

"Well I'm waiting."

"Do you remember that girl we brought in who was shoplifting the other day?"

"What's she got to do with this?"

"Well she's staying with Susie and we just found out that…well she's…well Jo she…"

"What's this got to do with Parrish?" Tom asked.

"Well you see Jesika Lowman is really Jesika Parrish."

Well what do you think? Please give feedback and I will continue!

Jess


	3. Mother Lowman

Thanks to Softballover who seems to be the only one who actually gave me a review for this story. i think this is it for now considering noone wants me to cininue it! Enjoy!

Jess!

"Mrs Lowman?" Susie asked when he lady answered the door. "I'm Constable Raynor. We spoke on the phone."

"Come on in Constable." The woman replied. Susie followed the woman into a large living room.

"Mrs Lowman…" Susie started.

"Please call me Geri." Mrs Lowman interrupted.

"I'm here to talk about Jes. You were her foster mother right?"

"Yes. Poor little thing. She was dumped on the doorstep of the hospital just after she was born. I remember that day clearly. I was walking past on my way to start my shift and there she was sitting in a washing basket crying her little eyes out."

"So the mother just…dumped her there?"

"Yeah. Lucky I came along. Who knows what would have happened to her if I didn't."

"And you just took her in as if she were your own daughter?"

"Yes. She was the first. I adopted her and then I adopted Marcus. After that I started just couldn't stop. I had to help the other kids out as well. Jesika is the eldest of eight. Course they were cute when we first got them…now most of them are little terrors." Geri laughed.

"Is that what made JJ want to leave?"

"Oh no dear. Jesika loved the kids. I reckon that was the only thing that made her stay put in the first place. When she was 5 we adopted Marcus, course then she was too young to understand where babies came from so she thought it was a natural thing. Then as she started getting older we adopted more children and Jesika began to realise that she too was one of the adopted kids. Course when she first found out she was pretty mad. But Henry sat down and he explained to her why we did it. Henry convinced her to stay." Geri paused. "God bless him.' She smiled.

"Is Henry still around?"

"Unfortunately no Constable. He died a couple of years back. Still he's at peace now. It was best not to let him suffer. When Jesika found out I was the one who ordered the life support to be turned off she flipped out. She threatened to move out and she almost did at one point."

"So you didn't kick her out?"

"No. I would never." Geri shook her head. "When Jessie found out she just decided I wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to leave a year ago but I wouldn't let her. I knew what she was capable of and I didn't want her to get into trouble."

"So what happened next? When did she leave?"

"Well Jessie was furious with me for not letting her go so she started getting into trouble at school, her grades started dropping and she just refused to eat anything. She became very ill but she wouldn't let me take her to the hospital. I told her that if she didn't start eating again and clean up her act she would be sent to a psych ward. That helped her a bit. Of course I would never do that to her. I love her too much."

Susie smiled. She was happy to be sitting there talking to Geri but at the same time she was angry with Jes for not telling her the truth.

"When she turned 18 last week she just up and left. Couldn't do anything to stop her either. She was a wreck when she left. She had no money, clean clothes or food. She's ok now though isn't she?"

"She's fine." Susie replied. "I also wanted to know if you ever found out who Jes's mother is."

"Oh yes. The hospital did a lot of research for me. I found out that this young girl about 15 years old had been checked into a hospital nearby with infections caused by giving birth."

"Did she have a name?"

"Oh it was so long ago I don't really remember. It was a Peters or Parker or Parson or something…"

"Parrish?" Susie asked hoping she wasn't correct.

"Yes that's it. Parrish. I went up to see her as soon as I found out. Poor girl was all by herself. Her parents had no idea she was even pregnant. They had sent her off to boarding school and she had run off. The school hadn't notified the parents or anything. It's a wonder she managed to survive through the whole pregnancy."

"What happened to her after that?"

"Well I'm not too sure. I asked her whether she wanted to keep the child. She of course said no. She thought it best for Henry and I to adopt the baby. She just had one condition. That we call her Jesika. And that's what we did. She was a very bright young girl Jo was." Geri explained. "After the adoption was final she said her goodbyes and I haven't heard from her since." There was a silent pause and Susie looked at the clock.

"Well I'd better get going. I've got to get back to work."

"You will let Jes know we are missing her wont you?"

"Of course I will."

"Thankyou." Geri replied.

"No thank you. You've been a great help."

"It was no problem really."

"Bye." Susie left the house. She got into her car and drove for a while. Thinking of how she was going to confront JJ.

"Hey you're home." JJ smiled when Susie walked into the house. "What's up?" she asked when she noticed the look on Susie's face.

"I met Geri today." Susie explained. She watched JJ's face go white.

"Geri who?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"Geri Lowman. Your foster Mother."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me you were adopted?"

"Because I knew if you knew the truth you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Nobody ever does."

"That's not true. I care about you Jes ok. And you may not realise it but Geri and Henry do as well. They miss you."

"Yeah right. I bet they're glad to see the back of me. Why not my mother was. I bet pretty soon you will too. I don't even know why you took me in."

"I let you stay because I knew you needed help. And because I care about you. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you to stay and be my 'sister.'" Susie explained.

"Really?" JJ had tears in her eyes.

"Of course. You're not a bad person Jes. And you know you can stay as long as you want to. Just please don't lie to me again."

"I wont I promise." Susie smiled and held out her arms. JJ made her way over and fell into Susie's arms in tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth from the start. But I knew nobody would help me if they knew how much trouble I was."

"You're not trouble. You just need to learn how to control yourself." Susie told her.

"I'll try my best." She replied. They sat together in silence for a moment.

"I wish I had met her." JJ suddenly said.

"Who?"

"My mother. Then maybe I could have found out the real reason she didn't love me."

"Just because she wasn't able to take care of you didn't mean she didn't love you." Susie explained. "Have you talked to Geri about her at all?"

"Geri wont tell me anything. She doesn't think it's a good idea for me to find out anything about my mother."

"Why's that?"

"Because she's dead."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Susie started. "Did you get to know her before she died?"

"No. By the time I found her it was too late."

"Do you know how she died?"

"No. They wouldn't tell me."

Susie thought for a minute. "I can tell you if you want."

"What?" JJ sat up.

"I know who your real mother was."

"You do?" JJ looked at her.

"She was actually a good friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Her name was Joanna Parrish. She was a Senior Constable at the old police station."

"Mum was a cop?" JJ asked.

"Yes. And a very good one too. She always knew exactly what to do when it came to solving crimes."

"She sounds fun."

"She was. She was a great woman. She would have loved to get to know you.'

"Then why did she leave me at the hospital?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how she died?"

"Well there was and explosion at the station and Jo was inside…"

"You mean…"

"She died instantly." Susie replied.

"What was she like?"

"Well…Jo was…I don't think there's really any words to describe her. She was different than anyone I ever knew. She always had an opinion for everything. She always trusted her gut."

"Sounds like you really knew her."

"I had only known her for a few months but she was still a really good friend. We all loved her so much."

"Was she pretty?"

"She was." Susie replied. "She was a very beautiful person. In more ways than one. She was always willing to put others lives before hers." Susie could picture Jo in her mind. "I really miss her. Everyone does.'

"Do you have any photos?"

"I don't think so. But I do know someone who does."

"Really who?"

"PJ. He was Jo's fiancée.'

"She was going to get married?"

"Yeah. She was really happy. I was happy for her."

"Who's PJ?"

"Patrick Hasham. A detective at the police station."

"Did he love her?"

"He still does." Susie smiled.

"Can I meet him? Can I meet all of Mum's friends? I would love to get to know everyone from my mum's life. If I can't have her with me at least I have people to teach me everything there is to know about her."

"Well I know just the people who can tell you everything there is to know about her. Just let me make some phone calls and by this time next week you'll know Jo."

"You'll do that for me?"

"Of course. It'll give me a chance to get to know who my step dad was going to be. All I ever wanted was to know who my real mother was and now you've made that happen. I don't have to search anymore. Thankyou Susie."

"It was nothing really." Susie held JJ close to her.

Well that's it for now. If you want more let me know. please be nice I was in a hurry when I wrote it!

Jess


End file.
